


Caramel Apples

by orphan_account



Series: some love we all need [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Bad Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feat. Tendou being kind of an asshole, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should probably sleep, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, but tentsukki comes first, idk how to tag this, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of-fucking-course the Amortentia just had to smell like the idiot who keeps bothering him.Merlin definitely had it out for him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Series: some love we all need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Caramel Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Too little TenTsukki fics out there. Also I’m warning you, I haven’t read Harry Potter in a looooong time, so stuff might not be correct in this fic. Anyway, enjoy this random Hogwarts AU!

To be completely honest, Tsukishima hadn’t expected to be sorted into Gryffindor. 

He had listened to the hat’s singing of bravery and chivalry, and he immediately decided that was not the house for him. In fact, he didn’t find any of the houses to match his personality. Hufflepuff was definitely out of the question, considering he wasn’t all that hardworking at all, and he only cared for his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Slytherin sounded interesting, but he was in no way ambitious, and wasn’t all that good at knowing how to deal with people. So that was out as well. Ravenclaw had been a promising option, except he didn’t possess a single artistic bone in his body, and thought it’d be difficult and annoying to have to solve a riddle every time he wanted to get into the common room.

So he wondered (slightly worried) if he would be told there had been a mistake, and to pack his bags and head home. 

As he sat down on the wooden stool in the middle of the stage (that was annoying, why did everyone have to watch the sorting anyway?), he glanced towards the row of first years yet to be sorted. He caught a glimpse of Yamaguchi, who was looking tinier than he was in his long, black robes. His best friend flashed him a comforting grin, before shooting him a thumbs up.

He sighed, feeling the material finally be placed on his head.

_Hmm, a difficult choice indeed._

He almost jumped out of his skin at the voice. 

_Hufflepuff is out, though you definitely are hardworking._

He scoffed, wondering whether the hat really was magical at all.

_Oh yes, I am. And don’t forget I can see everything in your brain. So, I say..._

A pause, and then the voice was loud enough so that everyone in the Great Hall could hear it.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

He blinked in surprise, before placing the ragged hat back on the stool.

Seriously? Bravery? Chivalry? Him??

He sat down at the table, watching a boy with orange hair fight with a black haired boy.

Idiots. What a house to be stuck in.

It wouldn’t be that bad, though, as Yamaguchi bounded towards their table, whispering about how the hat had almost placed him in Hufflepuff.

Yes, it would not be such a nightmare after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

One year later, twelve-year-old Kei glanced up from his book on Potions, watching as the shrimp and the King tripped over their own feet, arguing loudly.

Ah, that’s right. Today were Quidditch tryouts.

Tsukishima continued gazing at the pair boredly, watching them wrestle over a biscuit. First years weren’t allowed to join the team, but now that they were older, they could head on down to the Quidditch Pitch with hopeful, frankly dumb, stares.

He turned over his page as the two finally left, holding brooms in their hands.

He glanced towards his bed, where his own was laying hidden under the mattress.

~~~~~~~~~

The freak duo made the team (no surprise there), and their synchronization was even creepier while in the air.

Kei huffed, pulling his red and golden scarf closer to his face, annoying shouts filling his ears. He could feel Yamaguchi jumping up and down in excitement, looking at the zooming players in wonder.

He gazed back at the game himself.

Gryffindor was going against Ravenclaw, who were leading by thirty points. He watched as Hinata chased the Quaffle, his broom whistling through the air. On the other side of the pitch, Kei could see the Slytherins watching the game as well. They were currently in the lead, and probably wanted to survey their opponents and find their weaknesses. He glanced back towards the match, watching a black-haired boy from Ravenclaw hit the Bludger with freakishly accurate precision. His chin length hair flew behind him, giving Kei a clear vision of the boy’s almost feline eyes, that undoubtedly held a smart glint in them.

So there _were_ intelligent people around here.

He watched as Asahi flew through the air after something golden that not many could notice, but Tsukishima could see quite clearly.

Surprisingly, Gryffindor won, Asahi having caught the Snitch right before Ravenclaw had scored another point. He allowed himself to let out a low cheer he hoped not many could hear.

_Idiots. But..._

He glanced towards the pitch where he could see Hinata and Kageyama hugging with tears running down their faces. They’d deny this ever happened later on.

_Talented idiots._

He glanced back towards the Slytherins, and caught a clear view of a redhead talking rapidly to a stoic-looking, tall guy. He could see the way his eyes glinted all the way from where he sat. He averted his gaze.

Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup that year, Ushijima Wakatoshi having caught the Snitch in five minutes since the game had begun.

~~~~~~~~~

In their third year, Yamaguchi tried out for the team as well. And he had gotten in!

Tsukishima allowed himself a true smile on his face, seeing his friend burst into tears when Daichi Sawamura, a fifth year and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, patted him awkwardly on the back, a welcoming grin on his face.

They celebrated by ditching Potions (Yamaguchi had gaped at him) and climbing all the way up to the Astronomy Tower, which was thankfully empty, and where Kei did a frankly quite complicated spell for a thirteen year old boy, which made fireworks erupt from the tip of his wand and into the air. They quickly scrambled, though, hearing the caretaker, Old Man Feeris, coming down the hall.

At lunch, Kei even managed to congratulate the Quidditch Team on their most recent win against Hufflepuff, pointedly ignoring Yamaguchi’s expression at that.

As they left the Great Hall and started heading over to Transfiguration, his best friend nudged him slightly. 

“Hey, why don’t you try out for the team?”

He hissed at him to stop talking so loudly, glancing around them panickedly. Two Gryffindor girls were spying on a curly-haired boy from Ravenclaw, a Slytherin redhead was being flocked by a small crowd of three people, and the ghost of Hufflepuff was floating above an armor.

It’s not like anyone could hear them, nor be interested in what they were talking about, but Kei didn’t want everyone to know about his passion for Quidditch. He just didn’t.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi apologized, and they left it at that.

Neither one of them noticed a pair of curious eyes on their retreating backs.

~~~~~~~~~

He narrowly avoided stumbling into the stone gargoyle in front of him, which led him to stub his toe quite painfully on the edge of the wall. 

He muttered curses in his mind, but was careful not to let out a sound. 

It was a dangerous business to go sneaking around Hogwarts at night, and if he were to be caught he’d no doubt receive detention. 

He watched carefully as Old Man Feeris climbed the stairs towards the fourth floor, before slowly sliding out of his hiding place. He looked to his left, then to his right. And he froze.

He was in the hallway where the entrance to the kitchens were, and at the very end he could see two students standing very close to each other, looking as if they were whispering something. He was intruding so much that he actually felt bad.

“Who’re we spying on?”

And he jumped so high he almost toppled an armor over. He whipped his head around, not willing to admit he had been caught by someone else in what looked to be a very compromising position. Here he was, at night, looking as if he were spying on two lovers.

He cursed to hell and back, before ducking behind his statue once again. Now he could see the person that had found him. It was a Slytherin from the green and silver scarf he was wearing (Kei was wearing plain black pajamas, no distinctive house feature on them), with a pointy chin and tiny eyebrows. His eyes were wide and dark, and his mouth was pulled back in a smile revealing all of his sharp teeth. His red hair could be seen even through the dark, in its quite stupid coiffure, all slicked back like some fucking bat or something.

Don’t ask, he was just annoyed he’d been noticed.

“ _No one._ ” he hissed back, and now noticed he knew this guy. It was the boy who was around Ushijima Wakatoshi. Kei had heard they were very popular, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be interested enough to learn more.

The infuriating boy had the nerve to wink at him, before saying, “Sure~”

He scoffed, before glancing down the hall once again. The two students were gone, and so he took a step out into open air, away from the distracting presence.

“Hey, where you going?” came the very,  _very_ loud voice of the other.

He hissed at him to shut up, before making his way back towards the Gryffindor dormitory. He had been planning to go out for a flight over the Pitch. No such luck.

He could feel the other boy was still following him, his steps obnoxiously noisy, probably on purpose.

The boy had no way to follow him into the common room though, and so he told the sleepy painting the password in a hushed voice, and avoided the boy’s piercing eyes as the painting slid into position, hiding him from view.

The next morning he violently spread butter on his toast, ignoring the giggles coming from two Gryffindor girls who were talking about the Slytherin Team with its “handsomest of all guys, have you  _seen_ Tendou today?”

~~~~~~~~~

As he walked down the halls, holding his books to his chest (he had hidden a magazine on Montrose Magpies in there), he glanced towards his right. Today was Valentine’s Day and he was so done with everything and everyone. If he’d watch a single more love letter he’d barf.

And to think in his fifth year he’d have to brew Amortentia. He shuddered.

A small crowd had gathered around two people that he was too far away to identify. Anyone that popular was bound to be annoying in his books.

Opening the doors, he squinted at the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face. Usually he’d sit with Yamaguchi at games, but considering this was Gryffindor against Slytherin, he would be on the pitch. He finally spotted Yachi’s yellow scarf, and begrudgingly walked towards her. He knew her at least.

As she greeted him, he sat down amidst other students sporting different colors. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to sit with people from different houses at all. 

He could see the whole pitch quite clearly from where he sat, and he was secretly grateful for that.

He watched as the players were announced, and he could see his friend’s nervous figure from all the way from where he sat. He flashed him a thumbs up as he had done for him in their first year.

The players got on their brooms, doing a test flight around the pitch. He met eyes with Yamaguchi, who smiled nervously towards him. The crowd cheered, but it was nothing in comparison to what they did for the Slytherin team. He couldn’t feel his ears.

A tall looking guy, probably that Ushijima, led the group, flying quite steadily and Kei found himself admiring him subconsciously. Then his vision was practically pulled towards the red of someone’s head, and he saw the boy that had caught him not spying on those students. He was flying quite casually for a fourteen year old guy (he had overheard two people talking about them, alright? He hadn’t been asking.), glancing around the crowd.

Their eyes met for a brief second before they moved on. Kei immediately moved his own to where the Gryffindor team was standing on the ground, but he could feel the burning in his side.

The game started, and he released a breath, clutching his robes tightly.

Thirty minutes later he was jumping down the stairs, fast as lightning, before running across the grass and towards where the Gryffindor team was huddled around a figure laying on the ground.

They let him pass through, and he kneeled near Yamaguchi’s unconscious form. He had taken a Bludger directly to the head, even if he was a Beater!

As the medical assistant performed a spell that made his best friend’s body float towards the school, he stood up, an unreadable look in his eyes.

He could see teachers coming on the pitch, and the commentators were speaking rapidly about the Slytherin’s win.

He angrily brushed his robes, before glancig towards the students clad in green and silver robes. They didn’t seem to care that they had performed a foul. He knew, he definitely knew, that it was not allowed to send a Bludger towards a Beater. He knew it.

And as he gazed at their opponents, he saw that they definitely knew too.

And the last drop was the redhead looking at him with calculating eyes, a hint of a smirk on his face. It was almost as if he was saying, “what’re you going to do about it?”

He made sure to glare at him, before quickly walking up the stairs and into the commentator’s cabin. He ignored their surprised looks, before rapidly telling them why the Gryffindor team should’ve won, and where they could find the rule.

The two seven graders exchanged glances, before taking the microphones in hands, and declaring what had to rightly transpire.

Kei bounded down the stairs, ignoring the shocked whispers that were filling his ears from all around. He definitely did not take notice of the sharp grin aimed his way by a redhead.

~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Alright, did you find out what you wanted to?” Ushijima questioned, packing up his Quidditch uniform._

_Tendou grinned, pulling off his own robes._

_“Yeah, I did! Thanks for doing this, once again!”_

_The team captain shrugged, before fixing him with a levelled stare, “It’s alright, it’s not everyday that something catches your interest. Besides, we can afford to lose one game. But in the end we will win.”_

_Tendou nodded, still smiling._

~~~~~~~~~~

Fourth year met him with the headmaster declaring something about some ridiculous trial, decided by a goblet of fire or something like that.

He stabbed his fork in his steak, listening to their teachers talk about trials and other wizarding schools that would be coming. The cherry on top of this fucking shit of a cake, was that the Quidditch Cup would not be held. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Once the Sorting was over, and he felt quite full (his appetite had been ruined once he heard of a ball), he nodded towards Yamaguchi, before walking towards the Gryffindor common room. 

As he bent to retrieve his broom from under his bed, he wondered if it would really be all that bad to be part of the Quidditch team.

He would’ve gotten caught flying if he hadn’t glanced out the window. Stopping in front of it, he performed a magnifying spell which allowed him to see two tiny people running towards the pitch. Well, one of them was. The other was walking with their back straight, holding what looked to be a broom.

He huffed. So no flight tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Champions had been chosen, (he didn’t recognize Hogwarts’ own) the people started getting excited about the approaching Yule Ball. 

Kei could not walk down a hallway without hearing whispers of dates and dances. An even bigger crowd than usual hung around the Slytherins (the popular ones, amongst which stood an annoying redhead that Tsukishima didn’t want to hear anything about), all with flushed faces and giggling stupidly. He had half a mind to perform a spell which made him unable to hear.

He was absolutely done with everything, especially when the Transfiguration class was replaced by stupid waltz lessons. He actually took a nap then.

As the other students headed over to lunch, he bid Yamaguchi goodbye, opting to spend that period in the library, hopefully away from gossip and giggling fools. 

Thirty minutes later, he stumbled out of the room, a dazed and frankly befuddled look on his face. Plopping in his seat near Yamaguchi in Potions, he gazed in front of him. What the hell had just happened?

“ _Hey, you alright_?” his best friend whispered, opening his textbook.

He nodded before replying, “ _I just got a date for the Yule Ball_.”

Tadashi blinked, then a small smile broke on his face.

“ _Really, that’s great_!” 

But they couldn’t talk more, as the slimy teacher entered the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Average Guy!” 

He continued walking, wondering when the boy shouting would stop.

“I’m talking to you! He- _Hey_!” 

And he was spun around, causing him to almost drop his books. He came face to face with the redhead, who was still holding him by the shoulders, and had a large smile on his face.

He blinked in confusion (and annoyance), before opening his mouth and saying, “Oh, you’re talking to me?”

The boy continued grinning as if he had just gotten the best cake in the world, before nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah! You’re average ‘cuz you don’t play Quidditch! I mean who doesn’t?”

Kei raised his eyebrows, wondering why this guy he had never talked to (except that time during his night escapade) was suddenly chatting with him as if they were acquaintances, dare he say friends.

He was patted on the shoulder, before the boy gave him a once over.

“Hey, I knew you were a Gryffindor! You give off that vibe of ‘I think I’m better than everyone’!” he exclaimed as if he had just solved the greatest of riddles. Kei could see people whispering, and two girls glaring at him. He shifted his books a little, discreetly shoving the arm on his shoulder off. It returned, undeterred.

“It couldn’t have possibly been the fact that I entered the Gryffindor common room?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

The boy waved nonchalantly with his free hand, saying, “Maybe you sneaked in, it’s very easy after all.”

Kei rolled his eyes before going straight to the point.

“Alright, what do you want? I’ve never spoken to you in my life ( _lies_ ) and we don’t have classes together, considering you’re older than me. And I don’t even know your name!”

“Tendou.” the boy replied smilingly. That’s all he heard from that?

He scoffed, deciding he was done with this bizarre conversation. He turned around to leave.

“Where’re you going?” he heard, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tendou fall into step with him, looking completely unbothered by the stares they were receiving.

“My next lesson, as you should be doing as well.”

Seeing the boy had no intention of leaving, he added, “Stop following me.”

“So what d’you say we go to the Yule Ball together?”

_That_ made him stop.

He looked at the redhead, who was staring at him with piercing eyes. Over his shoulder he could see a group of girls approaching them quite quickly.

“I have a date already. Look, theres plenty of other willing volunteers.” he said, gesturing towards the crowd of people.

Tendou didn’t spare them a glance, instead staring at him with unreadable eyes. Kei had the time to shudder, before they were enveloped by students jumping in the redhead’s face.

He took a step back, hightailing it out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat in his chair, swirling the tea in his glass around. His date had left for his something (he hadn’t bothered to listen) had been enchanted to fly around the castle.

What a useless waste of his time. He had half a mind to ditch this ridiculous event and go flying over the Pitch.

He heard someone clear their throat, and two black shoes entered his line of vision. He glanced up, seeing Tendou look quite... seeing Tendou dressed up in his dress robes. He was staring at Kei with a smile on his face, a hand offered in front of him.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, before thinking ‘Hell, why not?’, and accepting that invitation.

They settled in the usual waltz amongst the other students, and Kei could see multiple jealous faces leering at him. He felt a strange sort of satisfaction at that.

The hand around his waist was burning him, paired with the winning smile the redhead had on his face.

“Your date ditch you?” Tendou said, looking quite pleased.

Kei narrowed his eyes at the other’s smug expression. 

“He did.” he looked in his dark eyes closely, “Did you do anything?”

Which was quite ridiculous, considering they didn’t know each other and he would have had no reason to do that. 

The redhead spun him around, his grin widening.

“Maybe.” he replied cheekily.

Kei scoffed, but allowed himself an amused smile. Who knew what this guy thought?

As he was spun around in the other’s surprisingly comfortable arms (not that he’d ever admit it), he caught a whiff of caramel apples. He snorted. Only this guy could smell like dessert at a fancy event.

After their dance, Tendou was quickly flocked by admirers, which left an amused Kei to back away. The redhead shot him a pleading gaze, which said, ‘save me!’ He smirked, before actually  _winking_ at the other.

He quickly turned around and left, wondering why his cheeks were suddenly hot.

Once in his room, he changed into his usual robes, grabbing his beloved broom. Finally, some time to fly!

He bounded down the stairs, with no problem. Everyone was at the ball.

He opened the doors, the cool breeze caressing his cheeks as if saying ‘About time you came!’ Running across the wet grass, he admired the glinting stars above him.

He stopped when he was right in the middle of the Pitch, gazing up at the night sky. He smiled widely, before getting on his beloved broom.

The wind whistled past his ears like a melody, and he felt as if he could actually reach and pluck each star out of the sky. His robes flew behind him as he dived and swirled through the air.

A silent figure stood near the stands, its own broom laying quite limply on the grass, as its owner looked at the flying boy with something akin to fondness in his gaze.

Kei did a quite difficult move he had spent months examining, before landing on the grass easily. He pushed his hair back with his hand, taking a breather before he’d go around again.

“Nice flying ya got there!”

He stumbled back, and knocked his broom over. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, and his neck was rapidly drying up.

His legs shook as he turned around to see who the witness was. His eyes widened immeasurably as he took in Tendou’s relaxed stance, leaning on his broom, one hand on his hip.

He quickly picked his broom from the grass, looking down at the ground.

“Wh- Did you see?” he questioned, feeling his pulse run. This was just what he had expected, someone to see him then make fun of his dumb, dumb flyi-

“Yep!” the redhead chirped, his smile like a pearl in the night.

He felt his heart stutter, and his skin prickle with anxiety.

“W-well it’s none of your business! It’s just like you to stick your horribly cute nose where it doesn’t belong! Go back to your lame Quidditch team!” he spat, before dashing towards the castle.

He hadn’t meant to be that rude, his mouth just had no filter when he was scared or embarrassed. This time both.

He pulled the blanket over his head, willing it to hide him away from piercing dark eyes and cheeky smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, can- can I talk to you?”

Tendou turned around, the people around him falling silent. Kei stood there awkwardly, his books clutched to his chest tightly. 

“Oh? Yep, sure!” the redhead said, a distinctively happy tone in his voice.

“Like...” Gosh, will he have to say it in front of everybody? Kei looked up at Tendou, and saw his intelligent eyes follow his every movement. His smile widened. He knew why Tsukishima was here and yet he still decided to drag this out. Fuck his earlier thoughts, Slytherins were definitely evil!

He shifted his weight from one foot to another, feeling everyone’s stares prickle at his skin.

“Sorry.” he blurted, then left as fast as Shimiri Farell had been when she caught the Snitch in 1957.

The grin widened, the steady thrum of pulse and the fast beat of his heart creating a wonderful melody.

~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Psst_!”

Kei turned over in his bed, reaching for the floating caramel apple in front of him.

“Hey, _psst_!!”

His eyes opened begrudgingly, and his expression turned murdererous. Whoever woke him up had to have a death wish.

He felt something warm on his face, and he looked up to see a blurry form over him. With his right hand he dangled it over his nightstand, grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

He blinked once, twice, then shoved Tendou off his bed.

Ignoring the obnoxious groans of pain the other was releasing, he stood up from his comfortable place amongst his blankets. He stood over the fallen redhead, who was clutching his forearm. Kei crossed his arms.

“What the  _hell_ are you doing here?” he hissed, glancing around at his sleeping roommates. “How did you even get in? Actually, scratch that, I don’t want to know.”

Tendou grinned up at him, and Kei’s heart did a funny thing.

“Let’s go on an adventure!” 

And so he found himself at midnight with a Slytherin boy in the Astronomy Tower. He sat on the ledge, feeling the cool breeze against his skin.

“Hey,” Tendou piped up quite suddenly. Kei glanced towards him. “You smell like lemon.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, and what about it?”

The redhead opened his mouth to say something, before his eyes turned unreadable. His mouth formed a silent ‘oh’.

The grin returned back brighter than ever.

“You know I can never understand you.” Kei said, looking at the Slytherin.

Tendou actually cackled at that, like a drunk witch would after she’s had too many Firewhiskeys. Tsukishima pulled him back by his robes once he saw him leaning quite dangerously towards the open air.

What a bizarre guy.

~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, class! The moment you’ve all been waiting for!”

Frankly, Kei had not.

He had recognized the hideous pink of the potion in the cauldron at the front of the classroom since he had entered.

As the teacher started listing off things about Amortentia, Kei saw people giggling and looking hopeful, wondering what it’d smell like for them.

He grumbled under his breath. 

He got paired up with a Ravenclaw boy named Akaashi, whom he had seen being spied on by girls multiple times. He kind of felt sorry for him. 

They worked together quite well, and managed to get their potion done amongst the firsts. The Potions’ teacher walked around the classroom, and pointed out which were good and which were not. As he passed Kei and Akaashi’s cauldron, he gave them the green light.

Tsukishima saw his partner lean down and take a whiff of the scent. He smiled, before murmuring something about owl feathers. Kei didn’t know what owl feathers even smelt like.

He gazed uncomfortably around, before Akaashi’s voice brought him out of his daze.

“Tsukishima. Aren’t you going to smell it as well?”

He glanced towards the bubbling liquid. No way, he wasn’t in love with anyone!

The Ravenclaw examined him closely and carefully.

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

And that was that. He leaned down and sniffed the fucking potion. It smelt like how his Quidditch robes did, but there was something other than that there as well. He furrowed his brows. It was sweet and tangy, but not unpleasantly so. In fact, it made him want to drown in it. To feel molten liquid drip down his neck, along with thin lips pulled back in the sharpest of grins.

He threw his head back and started laughing like a lunatic.

Of course! It just  _had_ to smell like caramel apples!

~~~~~~~~~

“Tsukishima-kunnnnn~”

Average Guy had been terrible, and this was worse. 

He closed his eyes, before making his legs take larger strides, hopefully getting lost in the crowd.

“H-hey! Get back here!” came a shout, before he heard something that sounded suspiciously close to bodies being shoved around.

His heart beat fast in his ears, and he actually started jogging. He had just left the Potions classroom after that whole fiasco, and he was in no mood to deal with Tendou at all! Especially after having remembered what he had smelled like during the Yule Ball.

The guy just couldn’t take a hint though, as he was spun around, a hand landing on his shoulder. Tendou grinned at him, looking quite smug.

“You running away from me now?” He questioned, sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight.

Kei avoided his gaze, instead opting to look at his feet. 

“No. I just didn’t hear you.” he replied.

An amused huff, and then a whole arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He stiffened up, the smell of caramel apples filling his senses. 

“So, I was wondering,” Tendou started, makig the both of them walk down the hall. To the unknowing eye it could look as if they were together, the way the redhead’s arm was wrapped around him. 

He tried to shove it off, no such luck. 

“You know how the next game is Slytherin against Gryffindor.” 

Oh yeah, Yamaguchi had been going on and on about that.

“I think you’d look fetching in silver and green, don’t you agree?”

And he had to backtrack a little. He furrowed his brows, before violently shoving the arm off.

“I-“ he spluttered, watching the way Tendou blinked innocently, “You-!”

“Obviously, we’ll win, considering your team is full of pathetic excuses of players” the redhead continued, casually insulting his friends.

“Shut up!” he hissed, glaring viciously at the other. The potion had to have been wrong! No way was he in love with this pompous bitch! “You don’t know anything!”

“Oh?” Tendou raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. “Tell you what, let’s make a bet~”

A bet? That was sudden?

“If Gryffindor wins I’ll do anything you want, but,” the redhead’s grin was different now, sharper, “If we win, you have to give me a kiss.”

He tapped his smirking lips, “Right here.”

Tsukishima glared up at him.

“You-! That’s absolutely ridiculous, I won’t be doing that.” he scoffed, crossing his arms.

He was definitely not blushing.

“Oh? Then you admit they’re really lame, and Slytherin is way better. Especially that Beater, Yamaguchi, was it?” 

And Kei had it. He was well aware he was being manipulated, but to hell with that. Fucking Tendou!

“Fine, shut up!” he snarled, before stomping down the hallway as a mature fifteen year old would.

An amused smirk followed his form all the way before it disappeared around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~

He felt his whole world crash and burn as he saw the distinctive golden glint in Ushijima Wakatoshi’s hand. 

The sounds fell away, along with the rapid talking of the commentator’s speaking of Slytherin’s win.

He grit his teeth, clutching the life out of his robes. He could see the way the Gryffindor team was looking down, figurative tails between their legs. They were huddled around their opponents, shaking players as good sports did.

Kei wondered if he could make a run for it. Bravery his ass! 

He stood up when he saw a large crowd walking down the stairs. That’s right, he could blend in! Just go unsee-

“Tsukishima!”

Fuck. His. Life.

He bent down, wondering if Tendou had really seen him, or if he was just calling out like the crazy person he was.

A cold hand wrapped around the back of his robes, and he was pulled back from the crowd. His back hit someone’s chest, and his heart stuttered.

“What a courageous griffin you make.” Tendou teased, his breath ghosting over Tsukishima’s ear.

He turned around, before glancing at the still-very-full pitch.

“Not now.” he murmured, his pulse quickening.

“Why? You-“

He didn’t let the other finish his sentence, pulling him down by his Quidditch robes. Their lips smashed together, sweet and bitter. He could feel his heart pound loudly in his ears, as he kept Tendou close by placing a hand on his cheeks.

The redhead wasn’t moving, and after three seconds of pure perfection, Kei pulled back.

“I- uh,” he avoided the other’s stare, “Now that that’s over wi-“

And warm lips met his own again, this time more forcefully, a hand wrapping around his middle, holding him close. Kei did not even have time to think of all the people watching, as his mind was lost away to sweet darkness.

He gasped hotly against the other’s flushed lips, inhaling air he hadn’t thought he’d ever need that bad.

“Not here, they might get the wrong ide-“ he whispered, his eyes still closed. 

“Well, let them see.” and his voice was so different to the Tendou Kei knew. It was low, and husky, with something unreadable in it.

How had it come to this? Kei didn’t know.

~~~~~~~~~

Stupid Tendou and his stupid gifts. Kei just had to be awakened to a chorus of furious-looking gnomes dressed in pink tutus, who were singing a ridiculous melody for him, courtesy of his ultra intelligent boyfriend. Merlin, Kei’s going to  _murder_ him.

As he entered the Great Hall with a deep scowl on his face, he saw multiple people flinch. That’s right. Be afraid.

He plopped down in his seat, violently smearing butter on his toast. The post arrived, one package nearly dropping in his orange juice. A letter fell on his empty plate, his name written elegantly on the paper. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering who would send him anything.

He pried the letter open, and a downright horrible poem filled the room, multiple head’s turning around to see who had received such a terribly syrupy love letter.

Kei could hear Tendou cackling from all the way where he sat.

He stabbed his knife in his bread, imagining it was a certain someone’s dark eye.


End file.
